Chaotic Evil Orders
by LisLiBrit
Summary: What if Kallen didn't slapped Lelouch back at the ghetto? If other ideas and demonic plans made their way to his mind? If other relatives showed up and some secrets of the past revealed? If the Zero Requiem didn't exist? There's nothing constant but change. Your allies will become your enemies and your enemies will become your allies. And the 99th Emperor of Britannia approved so.
1. The Kiss

"Your enemies will become your allies and your allies will become your enemies... "  
- 99th Emperor of Britannia

* * *

A weird turn of events happened for the pass minutes. The shift of emotions is unimaginable. I can't do much describing of the subject for I think I 'escaped' reality a while ago. Just let the narrator do the talking for now.

* * *

_A few minutes before…_

At the Shinjuku ghetto beside the Tokyo supplement, two lost souls were seeking answers and a selfish being followed one of them.

Lelouch Lamperouge sat on a bench in the ghetto. He just got an Eleven out of temptation, the temptation of taking Refrain as solution to his problems. In return, he was the one tempted to take it.

"I can't... Nunnally..." Lelouch said.

Somewhere else in the ghetto, Lelouch's foster brother, Rolo Lamperouge, hid behind the railings of the ghetto. He drove his 'nii-san' to insanity by reminding him repeatedly of Nunnally and how Zero's plans will bend the governor-general's will.

He searched for Lelouch at the ghetto as he lost sight of his brother a while ago. "Where are you, Lelouch..." Rolo's eyes trailed left and right, searching for signs of his brother.

Lelouch took out something from his pocket. Oh look... it's Refrain!

"Might as well do this..." Lelouch said. He analyzed the illegal object he's possessing. "Bring back memories they say..." He felt a smile form on his face. "Happiness… they say."

* * *

"Where's Kallen?" Tohdoh asked Ohgi. Drips of sweat fell from his face, indicating he has been searching Kallen all over the place. Ohgi turned around to see Tohdoh, the man left in charge by Zero. "She went looking for Zero." he said

"Zero. Our masked leader or the civilian behind every miracle?" he asked Ohgi, being specific about Zero. "Civilian."

"So Zero isn't the only one keeping secrets from us."

Kallen searched the Shinjuku ghetto, in hopes of finding their leader. She looked left and right but she only saw some Britannian soldiers, Eleven construction workers and a black-haired lad. Wait a minute...

"I'd figured you'd come here." Kallen said as she slowly walked towards the black-haired lad. "Where Zero was born. You started it here. This is where it all began."

She took her steps slowly that Lelouch didn't seem to notice her arrival.

"Lelouch, I wanna tell you something." she said, as she began to form sentences on her mind.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. A terrible thing from her saddened past was held by her beloved leader. The very thing that drove her mother to insanity and at the same time hospitalized her. "IS THAT!?"

"Refrain." Lelouch stated. He smirked at Kallen when she saw him holding the Refrain. He was about to inject the Refrain to his system, allowing him to hallucinate the good memories he once had. Those memories back at the Aries Villa, Kururugi Shrine and the Ashford Academy. Those people who disappeared like Queen Marianne will be alive once again when he takes the drug. He will be free from being Zero or from being Lelouch.

He can be anyone he wants!

He can even make those dreams come true. Let the dead live. Do real miracles without the help of calculations and strategies. All he needs to do is take this drug and his world will brighten up.

"You're familiar with it aren't you?" Lelouch asked as he remembered how Kallen's mother was a Refrain addict. He started to loose himself, though he haven't taken the drug yet. "Brings back memories of the good ol' days." He held the Refrain closer to his bare skin.

He was ready to see his good memories once more. Ready to escape, to be free, and to go to the fictional universe that is all a hallucination.

"Oh give me that CRAP!" Kallen shouted. She walked towards him angrily. Her very steps made stomping sounds that the soldiers of Hitler made. Kallen tried to get the Refrain from him but Lelouch hesitated to let go.

"Kallen-sama?" Rolo recognized the voice that echoed throughout the ghetto, a feminine voice and the very same voice he hears that contacts their base at Ashford. The 15-year old boy looked left and right and tried to find the redhead. "She must be near." '_If Kallen is here and so is nii-san.' _Rolo thought.

Kallen successfully got the Refrain from Lelouch and she threw the drug away. It fell to the cold ghetto floor and the glass broke to a million pieces. Lelouch just looked down at the floor.

_'My only chance of escape and Kallen took it away.'_the lost Lelouch thought.

"So what if you fail this time! Can't you come up with another plan to get it back? Just give us orders like you always do! Should I use my Knightmare or maybe play decoy? Tell me my orders! Lead the Black Knights! Tell me and I'll do whatever you say!" Kallen stated her determination to serve Zero and the Black Knights. _'Please Lelouch. Be Zero. We need you.' _Kallen thought.

Rolo hid at one of the columns as he saw Lelouch and Kallen. "Nii-san..." He never saw his brother in this state before. We all know Lelouch is suicidal, but this is beyond suicide. He doesn't even care about what he will leave behind if he goes to his hallucinated world.

"All right then..." Lelouch said, his head facing the ground.

"You want orders?" he asked the girl. "wha-?" Kallen said confused.

"Here's your order, comfort me." Lelouch finished. He stood up and he walked slowly towards Kallen. The girl backed out a little. Lelouch is nothing but a hollow body seeking for comfort and for an escape to his wretched life. The only escape he could thought of, Refrain, is already destroyed.

He faced Kallen, his soul seems to be lost somewhere. Kallen stared at his face. She saw nothing but a face of a man with no soul at all. _'Lelouch, what's happening to you?'_

He stared at the fiery eyes and Kallen stared at the empty violet ones of his.

"What is nii-san doing?" Rolo asked himself as he hid behind one of the columns. The poor sibling of Lelouch has totally no idea of what his brother is planning now.

Lelouch then got her chin. In that hollow body of his, he smirked. _'I don't do this at all to girls... maybe Shirley is right... I am a womanizer...' _he thought.

"That's something women can do... right?"

Lelouch neared his lips to Kallen's.

'_Lelouch! What is this?! What are you doing!?' _the redhead thought

Kallen hesitated on what to do next.

She is frozen and afraid or is she just readying for the kiss? She admired her leader or was it beyond admiration? Was it something beyond her hatred for Lelouch and beyond her admiration for Zero?

Rolo watched from the column and thought _'What is nii-san doing!?'__  
_Rolo knows his brother very well. He isn't a flirt. He isn't a slut. He isn't a womanizer. But poor Sayoko, that is what the maid thought of Lelouch.

Lelouch placed his lips on Kallen's. Their lips connected.

And then he felt free. He closed his eyes as he felt comforted. The kiss continued and it lasted for a few more seconds. Kallen's eyes never shut. She was still as surprised as someone who found out it wasn't their birthday today.

All kind of emotions started to build up within Kallen but Lelouch was left with his hollow body with nothing but the urge of seeking comfort.

Kallen's thoughts was divided to two, one that held all the love and the other, all the hate.

'_Lelouch! You just stole my first kiss!_

I wonder where the scales will tip...  
Love or Hate?

"I better leave them alone." Rolo thought. He walked away from the two and his trail just disappeared. He probably left for Ashford… for some unfinished businesses involving Milly.

Lelouch opened his eyes only to see the blushing wide-eyed redhead and his lips on top of hers. He realized that he was kissing Kallen. Kissing. Kissing. Kissing… something that lovers only do. It took a while before the word 'kissing' registered to his mind.

And then... Lelouch's lost soul found his way back and Lelouch went back to Earth. His hollow body was filled with the strategic demonic soul of Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch vi Britannia and Zero.

'_WHAT AM I DOING!?' _Lelouch thought. He quickly removed his lips from Kallen's and turned his gaze away from her for a second. Embarrassment has conquered his thoughts and his face was filled with nothing but shame.

Kallen's face was still red from his sudden movements. _'What have I done..' _the black prince thought.

Lelouch gathered up some courage and called the maiden's name. "Kallen..." but she continued to stared at the concrete floor of the ghetto. Her red hair fell in front of her face, thus covering her face and concealing her current emotions.

"I... I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized. Kallen didn't mind him or at least noticed his apology. She still continued to stare at the concrete floor and didn't make any movements at all.

Lelouch tried to reach for her, to at least try and apologize to her. But he stopped. He stopped his attempt from reaching her.

_'I should probably leave her alone. I've done enough...' _Lelouch thought.

He backed away slowly from Kallen, taking one step at a time. He still looked at the poor girl and can't think of any way to help her right now. Maybe he can help her by leaving.

'_Lelouch'_

He thought of comforting the girl but he realized that he did enough to harm her. He tried to correct what he did, but he thought that by doing that, he may cause more harm. He continued to stare at the red hair of his most loyal follower. His heart was racing, not from the intensity of the kiss, but the guilt of even kissing her. The guilt of giving that order.

He felt something weird, something that he only felt when he gave Euphy an order he doesn't desire. Is this the guilt of giving an order that you do not meant? It gives a whole new meaning to "I did it but I don't want it done." Something like making an action you wouldn't like to happen anyways. The guilt of geass. But Lelouch didn't use geass. He didn't give the order of absolute command. So this isn't the guilt of geass. Maybe it's just pure guilt itself.

The poor redhead still stood frozen. Emotionless, she was.

The ghetto was silent. It was serene. You can hear some birds chirping from the top of the construction zone. You can hear some leaves whistle. Wait... how did leaves got here? The beautiful melody made by the falling grains of sand and gravel. There was harmony. A rare thing that happens in the ghetto. Usually, it's just destruction, humiliation, depression and agony.

Maybe these two made something harmonious that brightened the place of depression of the Elevens.

Suddenly, Kallen faced Lelouch directly with her blue eyes frozen on his. Lelouch stopped from his steps. _'I didn't made an error, did I?' _he thought. Kallen opened her mouth to say one question that the answer she is clearly aware of. "What did you just do to me?"

Lelouch stared at her fiery blue eyes. When staring at her eyes, he felt anger, distrust, hurt, comfort, love, hate. The emotions possessed by her eyes were too much for him to name all. But he knew that those emotions he saw on her eyes are divided to two. Love and Hate.

"I..." Lelouch said to answer Kallen's question. Honestly, he doesn't have anything to say. His head was empty for answers to give. This thing happens rarely to a strategic genius like Lelouch.

His head was empty for answers but filled with failing options. He convinced himself to do this perfectly without an error, without a flaw. He did enough so an error is just too much. Now, he have to think twice, no thrice!... or even more!

_'Geass her' _he thought. _'I already did before. Geass won't work again.'_

_'Lie to her' _he thought. _'No... I won't do that. Lying isn't an option now.'_

_'Run away' _he thought. _'I can't run away from this problem.'_

_'Kiss her again'_ he thought. _'What am I?! A slutty flirt!?'_

_'Take her to_ your...' he thought _'IS THAT EVEN AN OPTION!?'_

_'Ask for reinforcements.' _he thought. _'I'm frozen with her stare.'_

_'Get Rolo to geass her.'_ he thought. _'Where is Rolo then?'_

_'Tell her the truth.'_ he thought_. 'What truth!? I've been honest to Kallen since I became Zero again.'_

_'About your feelings, idiot.' _he thought. _'Feelings?'_

_'*sigh* You should stop calling Suzaku an 'idiot'. You are the idiotic one.' _he thought. _'Why am I arguing with myself?'_

_'Because you are an idiot. Hihihihi.'_ he thought. _'Hey! I don't laugh like that! The evil Nunnally does...'_

_'Ahah! I got an idea! Ask Governor-General Nunnally for help!' _he thought_. 'I can't! Remember!? You must be the idiotic one!'_

_'Idiot.' _he thought._ 'Idiot!'_

_'Wait a minute..' _he thought._ 'That's it!'_

Then his thoughts joined and formed one incredible idea. _'Stop being an IDIOT!'_

Lelouch continued his answer to Kallen's question. "I kissed you." he said. He blushed a little with his answer. _'This sounds awkward.' _he thought. "I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Why'd you do such a thing!?" she replied. Her eyes began to get watery. She still locked her gaze on Lelouch's violet eyes.

"I asked for comfort from you... and well... I got carried off." Lelouch said. He faced Kallen away as he realized what he have done. The embarrassment the chaotic evil order caused him made him face away.

"Nonsense." Kallen said. She rubbed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "I will follow Zero to the very end and follow his very order 'till death... but that doesn't mean I'll be your lust slave!" she replied.

Lelouch sort-of smirked at her final statement. Lelouch replied to Kallen, but he still faced away from her. "Why would I want you as my lust slave? And why do you think I even need or want one?" he asked her.

"You're getting too far ahead of yourself." he continued.

Now, it's time for Kallen to be embarrassed. Kallen faced away from Lelouch. Her sobby eyes became the angry fiery eyes Lelouch or Zero often sees.

"Well..." Kallen began. "I can comfort you but... you seriously don't have to _kiss _me." she said in absolute disgust.

Lelouch laughed a little. "You're afraid that your beloved leader kissed you?"

Kallen blushed and said "I-It's not like that..."

"It's obvious."

"It isn't!"

"It is."

The conversation changed dramatically from a sobby emotional one to a useless argument that drives a certain redhead insane. May destruction guide you, Kallen Kozuki.

"You did blush a little, see." Lelouch said as he poked Kallen's cheek, which made Kallen blush more and her angry eyes, angrier.

"Don't touch my face!"

"I just demonstrated that you really are blushing..."

"But still! Don't touch me!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Pervert!"

"Hey! I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not like those from Ashford!"

"Oh really?"

"If I am a pervert, I would have raped you when I saw you naked at your shower or whenever I see C.C. in her undergarments or when Shirley tried to kiss me or maybe when the girls... oh sorry, should I continue?"

"The hell is wrong with you! You said... ugh nevermind! Those are all false statements made by a perverted liar!"

"What? Those are true... especially you in the shower, you definitely remember that, right?"

"Lelouch!"

"I thought I was Zero?"

"Urgh!"

"You know Kallen, you're annoying."

"Like you are not."

and the argument went on...

"Ugh... so are you getting back to being Zero or not."

"Officially, I'm still your leader."

"I know."

"And your order isn't done yet."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean by 'huh'? You didn't comfort me."

"You mean a kiss wasn't enough!?"

"Basically, I just kissed you. A kiss doesn't mean you've comforted me."

"So what do you want me to do now oh Mr. Zero our beloved leader?"

"I said comfort me."

"In what methods?"

"You sound perverted there."

"Oh Mr. Zero, our perverted beloved leader, what can I do for you?"

"*sigh* Kallen, stop being sarcastic. It's annoying."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What you want to do with me. As long as it soothes my depression and comforts me."

"Like whacking you with a stick? How does that sound?"

"Stop the sarcasm Kallen."

"Can I give you a kiss."

"Your choice."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry that I confused sanity with insanity. Sane misunderstanding already corrected!


	2. Re

That's when everything started to come back to me. I'm back to my old self, the Demon that lurks in the shadows of Britannia.

"Can I give you a kiss?" Kallen asked me in a seductive yet curious voice. Did I just hear that correctly? The Ace, the Guren's pilot, our Q-1, is asking me if she can give me a kiss?! It seems that Kallen finally showed her true form under her shell-

Wait a minute... there's still some sarcasm in her voice.  
Ugh, Kallen... sarcasm in her voice, it's definitely a trap.

I sighed but I made sure Kallen didn't notice that. I forced a smile to show Kallen that I'm approving of letting her kiss me - somehow.

Agreeing on it would probably end up Kallen slapping me - as expected of her fierce unromantic nature. Disagreeing on it would mean that the gullible, sweet - yet fake – Kallen will lure me into one of her traps again. I like Kallen just the way she is. This gullible Kallen in front of me may look sweet but definitely fake.

The forced smile, the blush on her cheeks, her eyes that sparkle from the beams of sunlight that were able to get through here, she's faking it alright.

Time to play Kallen's game.

I smirked and I said this sentence as seductively as I can. "Your choice."

I saw Kallen's body twitch for a split second. She definitely didn't see this coming. Her sweetness started to fade, revealing the true redhead inside her. Her smile weakens when I gave her more of that 'smirk' of mine.

Kallen knows me well enough to know what that smirk means. It means I'm faking something, deceiving and lying. But this time, it's just plain acting.

"Good." That was the only word that left her mouth. Good? What does that _even _mean?

She reached for my right hand and got a hold of it, dragged me towards the nearest exit out of the ghetto. "Where are you taking me!?" I asked her.

She deliberately ignored me. Like my questions comes to her one ear and comes out the other, never registering to her mind. Enough with this! I tried to loosen her grip but my 'not strong' hand is no use to her.

Kallen continued to drag me around until we reached the bay, where she finally let go of her grasp.

Nobody else was on the bay with us. The bay's water is filled with some trash, garbage and sewage. It may be just a small amount to affect the bay's beauty but it is definitely enough to kill a fish.

Kallen stared at the horizon where the sun sets. The beautiful mixture of colors yellow, gold and orange, I think. The water was steady. The breeze flowed calmly. The place was serene.

Since we reached the bay, neither I nor Kallen spoke. She continued to stare endlessly at the sunset, only to blink when she needed to.

I stood silent to let her enjoy her sunset and smiled, knowing that Kallen is enjoying this. But why did she bring me here? Is it to enjoy this view of the beautiful sunset? She went here to get me back to my normal self, right? To get me back on track and away from the thought of Nunnally-

Nunnally, my precious sister. I can't defy her. I can't stretch her will. And I can't let her be part of my games - for she's already a part of my father's game pieces. That thought of the Emperor using her! She's just a disposable puppet to him anyways.

He knows I'm Zero but he doesn't know I've regained my memories. As long as Rolo doesn't blow off my cover-

Wait. Rolo. Another thought bothers me. I haven't seen him since this morning where I left him some pancakes for breakfast. I wonder what happened to him...

The light started to leave the sky as the sun continued to sink at the horizon. The sky darkens and every trace of sunlight leaves us. The moon replaced the sun and shone brightly, lighting up the night sky.

It's weird how the moon was deemed more romantic than the sun itself. Even if its bright light is a mere reflection of the sun. It's like taking away the beauty of the sun and giving the shine to him, literally.

How selfish, really.

Then an idea just hit me. I'm sorting out all of these, carefully placing certain information to fit up the pieces of my idea.

That's when Kallen threw some sort-of communicator towards me. It looks much like a headphone, only slimmer and it has this little mike piece attached on the right side. It looks metallic and glossy, being colored silver. Then, I saw a small Britannia seal stamped on it.

I looked at Kallen who has a grin on her face. "It's the latest technology of communicating Britannia has, probably, what the world has." she said. "You don't know what it took me took me to get a hold of these. Only a dozen existed, and they're all-" she faced the floor and looked back at me with a huge smirk. "- OURS."

She definitely emphasized the word 'ours'. I don't know what's so special about these communicators. They're just like the old ones we use, only much lighter and definitely improved audio pick-up. But still, latest technology of communicating the world has?

"What's so special about these?" I asked Kallen. She looked disappointed seeing that her leader didn't even notice her effort of getting these. Of course I noticed her effort, it's just that, what's so special about these things?

She sighs, understanding my situation. "How'd you think I brought it to you?" she asked me.

Then that's when it hit me. She came here with her pink dress and shoes and nothing else. She probably has a phone somewhere in her pockets. But how can a communicator - or headmuff as I address the thing - fit into one of her little girly dress pockets? She doesn't carry a bag or something to hold this thing.

Kallen gets a small metallic cube from her pocket. The cube has the dimensions of about an inch. So now she gets a cube. It may as well be the headmuff magically transforming. Yeah right. She told her code name, Q-1, to the cube. The cube said something like "Access Granted" and within a few seconds, it magically turned to a headmuff.

How can that much metal, technology, matter, that that... HOW!? That idea puzzles me over and over again.

"Tamaki has programmed something in it that it only activates to our voices saying our code names." she said. I glanced at the headmuff. No wonder Kallen was disappointed seeing me not notice her effort. This headmuff is like magic. It must be under tight security for technology this high.

But wait... why will they have a dozen of these in Area 11? And those are the only ones that existed in the world.

Don't tell me they're starting an attack against the Black Knights. For why will they need new communicators and stuff?

The Black Knights are weak at this point for Nunnally just invited every eleven to join the Special Administrative Region. This doesn't make any sense. Eliminate the Black Knights at their weakest point. Wouldn't that gain more hatred towards Britannia than people who are willing to trust that pathetic nation?

Or maybe these headmuffs are for other purposes.

Then again, how can the Black Knights get this thing with technology that high so easily? I looked at Kallen who still has a smile on her face. "Kallen, how'd we get this?" I asked her. "Well, it was easy. I overheard a few guards talking about that a few days ago and I sneaked in a cargo to find a dozen of these to be delivered at the center of commands. I gave them to Tamaki to reprogram the thing and he successfully did." she said briefly.

"What else does it do?" I ask her as I examine the headmuff carefully. "It only activates and transforms with your voice and it can explode any moment acting as a bomb itself." she said.

"A bomb?" I asked her. How can this little 1 inch cube be a bomb and a communicator?

"It activates when the user of that says a code thrice." she says. I'm thankful that the bomb is only activated by the user itself. If not, the headmuff would've killed us right now. Who knows who's lurking in the shadows spying on us…?

"Better put your communicator on. The Black Knights are hunted by the Britannia -specifically, Suzaku." she warns me coldly. I slip my headmuff to my ear and I start broadcasting orders to the Black Knights. After Todoh told me their whereabouts, I realized why Kallen was staring at the sunset.

She wasn't staring at the beautiful sunset but what lies beneath it, a ship sailing with a submarine in it. But now, there lies no ship, for it is already destroyed but only the submarine getting chased by Britannians underwater.

If my calculations are right, bubbles should be coming out by... now.

Not far from where we are, I saw some white stuff come out of the water, devouring some warships and the coast guards of Britannia. Bubbles.

Kallen noticed the white in the sea "Lelouch, are those-" I know exactly what she's going to ask so I cut her off anyways. "Bubbles." I said.

She looks confused when I said 'bubbles'. Then, it registered to her mind. "You used the underwater tank of Britannia against them." She said and I nod in response.

I thought my problems are over and that the Black Knights can retreat now when I saw three Knightmare Frames floating in mid-air. "The Knights of the Rounds. I thought they'll show up earlier but I guess they're a little delayed." I said as I saw the Mordred, Tristan and of course, the Lancelot.

"Kallen, where's the Guren?" I asked her, expecting a 'yes'. But she said she left her Guren back at the base. And I think when she meant base, she meant the submarine.

For now, all I can do is find a Knightmare and help the Black Knights with the Rounds. I took off the headmuff and ran off towards Ashford Academy to get the Shinkiro when I bumped to Rolo.

Good timing Rolo. "Rolo, do you have your Vincent?" I asked him. He showed me his Knightmare's key and we quickly ran towards the ghetto, where he hid the Vincent, with Kallen following behind us.

Kallen noticed Rolo in his Ashford Academy clothes.

I bet he just got off Milly's looong student council meeting. "Lelouch, he's from Ashford?" Kallen asked me. "He's my brother." I said. My statement somehow made Rolo smile.

"Nii-san, there it is." He said as he pointed an obviously big, not well-hidden, Knightmare Frame. "I also brought your Zero costume." He handed me a suit case where the costume is held.

Okay, so time to change to from Lelouch to Zero then get on and help the Black Knights. I was about to strip off my shirt when I realized Kallen… is… still… here.

"Ehh…"

How am I supposed to change now? I looked at Kallen and she quickly realized what she should do. So she grabbed Rolo's collar and asked him to tell her info about the Black Knights. "Is it alright Lelouch? Can I borrow your brother?" she asked me and I nod in response.

I proceed to changing to the costume while Rolo and Kallen are having a little chat over at the Vincent. After I'm done changing, Rolo, Kallen and I squeezed ourselves inside the cockpit. The Vincent took off and headed for the location where the Rounds are shooting at the submarine. Mordred was about to finish them off when we arrived.

Kallen let Rolo pilot the Vincent as he stated "I'm doing this for brother and the Vincent is mine!"  
I stood straight at the Vincent's hand, so that the Rounds can see me. Then, I saw the Lancelot heading towards me. Suzaku. I muttered his name beneath my breath.

When I finally got the attention of all three Rounds, I broadcasted an unexpected treaty using the headmuff. "If you attack us now, then you will disobey your lady's orders." I said to them.

"The Black Knights shall accept Governor-General Nunnally's request. We shall participate in the Special Administrative Region of Japan!" I announced. I can see the effect on the Black Knights and the Rounds.

"Lelouch, what are you doing!?" I can hear Kallen questioning my announcement on the headmuff. I ignored her, like how she ignored me a while ago. Her words enter from one ear and exits on the other, without registering to my mind.

It seems that someone ordered the Rounds to retreat as they lowered their weapons and descended. I ordered Rolo and the Black Knights to meet up on a shore far away from Tokyo. I guess Kallen also gave him a headmuff, seeing he can talk to me via headmuff.

I'm starting to regret naming it headmuff. It sounds _fluffy._

When we arrived at the shore, it seems that we arrived earlier than the rest of the Black Knights. Seeing no neighboring villages around and no signs of the Black Knights, we made a camp by the seashore.

Kallen gathered some wood and Rolo got some canned goods on an old abandoned hut not far from where we are. They started a fire and waited for the canned goods to heat up while I contacted Tohdoh. They're still not in range of the headmuff so they must be still far away. What's taking them so long?

By the time I gave up on contacting the Black Knights via headmuff, Kallen and Rolo already ate their part of the meal and are now laughing over something. I sat beside Rolo, removed my mask and chewed the hot canned tuna.

"Hey Lelouch, you never told me you had a brother." Kallen said. Oh right, she only knew about Nunnally. "Well, you already know him anyways." I said as I patted Rolo's head. I don't know why Rolo has grown fond of me patting him like a dog.

"You're such a slave driver." Kallen snapped. It's not my fault Rolo wants to act slave and all. Besides, once I'm done with him, I'll dispose him like trash.

I finished my meal just in time when the Black Knights finally came up on my headmuff. "Sorry Zero. We have to fix some parts of the submarine. We are now headed there." Tohdoh said on the other line.

I sat on the grassland at the edge of the cliff, awaiting the Knights arrival. I left the two on the campfire. I noticed Kallen really likes Rolo. By disposing him, his sudden disappearance may affect Kallen in some way. But I don't have time to worry about that now.

I have a Special Administrative Region to destroy.

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived. Ohgi came out of the submarine and waved to who I'm guessing is Kallen. I put my mask back on and climb down the cliff. Along with the canned goods, Rolo also found a boat in the old hut.

So we sailed towards the submarine using the boat Rolo found and we were greeted by Ohgi who quickly countered my approval of Nunnally's request. The four of us climbed inside the sub only to be greeted by more counters.

"So what? We fight and we fight and we fight?" I asked them. Chiba replied "Isn't this the reason we're at war!" Clearly, Chiba doesn't understand my plan and motif here. "We join the region, we take the region and we reclaim Japan." I said. The Black Knights doesn't seem to understand me. Oh well.

"You will join the Special Administrative Zone of Japan under my command. No excuses and no buts. I want you all present at the inauguration of the new region." With that, I left the Knights and went towards the boat outside where Rolo and I sailed back to shore.

Rolo and I didn't talk much on our way to Ashford. We both know that we are exhausted. After Rolo landed the Vincent on the base, we headed to our rooms in the Student Council building.

I entered my room and the last thing I remembered is falling unconsciously to the fluffy bed where I slept.

The next morning when I woke up, I saw a new maid running up and down, cleaning here and there around the Student Council Building. I ignored her and proceeded to my shower. I switch the shower for lukewarm water. The water just feels refreshing. Despite the fact that we both arrived back here at around 2 am, the water just seems to reenergize me.

I walked to the dining room and saw Rolo eating bacon and rice. "Good Morning, nii-san." Rolo greeted me. I'm not in the mood for talking right now so I just nod at him. We continued to eat without talking to each other until Rolo mentioned Kallen.

"Ms. Kallen was so generous. She offered to help me in my homeworks when you'll be gone." And that's when I almost choked on bacon. Kallen seriously did that!? She wouldn't do that to someone she just knew, even if it is my brother.

"Really, she did?" I replied with a smile. "She said she'll come to the base here later. You don't have anything else planned later, right?" he asked me. Of course he knows I have nothing else planned so I just nod at him. "That's great!" he said with a childish smile.

I wonder if Rolo had a brother back then. Someone he loved dearly that he let him treat him like a slave. I'm starting to wonder how Rolo ended up with Britannia. In fact, I think his childhood is more destroyed than mine. Great, I'm starting to doubt if I should really dispose him or let him live.

I went back to reality when the maid I saw ago entered the dining room. Her most noticeable feature is her blue hair and red eyes. Something like Kallen's opposite that is. I glanced at her for a second…I think I saw that face before.

"Nii-san, this is Riza. She applied for the job as a maid. Milly knows about her and you'll be paying her." Rolo said. Me? Pay for a maid. No problem. I have like thousands of euros in the bank – thanks to my gambling.

"Okay then." I replied to Rolo. So we have a new maid in our house. But there's something else about her that bothers me. I seriously think I saw her before.

I glanced at my clock only to see it is 20 minutes before the first period starts. I quickly gobbled my food and headed outside. "Rolo, I'll be late and you will too so hurry up, okay!" I shouted as I ran downstairs.

On my way to my first class period, I saw Rivalz petting some kind of cat. Wait a minute, that's Arthur! If Arthur's here then…

"Hey Lelouch, guess what. Suzaku's back!"

Damn.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for beta-reading this, internet nii-san, TheLazyArtist22. Thank you for the many reviews, faves and follows of my story :D  
Please point out some mistakes because it's been a long time since I watched Code Geass and I may have forgotten some things.

The chapter's title is "Re" because it stands for REturn of Suzaku, REclaim of Japan and the rise of the Black Knights.


	3. School Days

Everything went normal today. Classes were usually dull and boring; with the exception of Ms. Villetta's class where she forced me to exercise four times to keep up with my absence. I bet she's enjoying my suffering. After the long exercises, I felt like I was about to fall unconscious. Why do I have low stamina? The only thing that really changed is that I have to act more innocent while Suzaku's here. Act innocent like poor Lelouch doesn't remember he's a prince who became a terrorist and has a princess for a sister. Act innocent like Lelouch didn't kill his first love aka his half-sister. Act innocent like Lelouch forgot everything about Zero and about Lelouch vi Britannia. Yeah right.

Personally, I don't like Suzaku around here in Ashford. His presence makes me feel like a sucker, seeing that I lost my so-called 'best friend' to Britannia, that is. Besides, he's my enemy, isn't he, the trader who traded even his own friends. Why does he have to go back to Ashford now… now that Nunnally needs him more than ever.

I packed my stuff after the last period was dismissed and placed them carefully in my shoulder bag. Thankfully, I aced the test Mr. Brown gave us about the History of Britannia. I don't care about that pathetic nation's history. He just gave us a test about Britannian Royalties and what they did for that pathetic nation. It's like asking questions about your dead relatives.

In part 7 of the test, there's a question asking who the four deceased children of pathetic Emperor Charles zi Britannia are. Everyone else answered the unborn Ruvia ña Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia and Clovis la Britannia only. Some included Cornelia – poor sister, we all know you're alive because I didn't kill you. So three deceased children and one more to go. Then, I included myself in the list. I scribbled my name on the line that has a number 4 before it. "Lelouch vi Britannia" It's ironic, really. I even laughed when I wrote my name in the enumeration list. Thankfully, Mr. Brown ignored my laughing.

I walked towards the student council building were Milly is holding another meeting. Almost every single day of the school week, she holds meetings of the Student Council. It's really tiring but I can't blame her since her reign of Student Council president is nearing its end. She has to graduate sooner or later.

I entered the building and headed to the rooftop, where Milly will hold the meeting. She has this garden project on the rooftop planned out. The moment I arrived, someone tossed soil towards me. "Sorry Lulu." A feminine voice apologized. Oh, it's Shirley. Clumsy little Shirley. Wait a second… why is she doing the digging?

"It's alright Shirley. Here, I'll dig for you." I said as I got ahold of the shovel. I looked up at Shirley to see her face all red and blushy and her green eyes all sparkly. I made an innocent and childlike stare at Shirley, which made her blush even more – if that's even possible. She slowly let go of the shovel, still twitchy and shivery. I gave her a smile and said "Thank you _Shirley_."

I started to shove soil out of the ground and Shirley helped Rivalz and with the plants. Shirley told me that Milly ordered that

_"The Student Council members must build a __beautiful __garden at the rooftop of the Student Council Building and finish it a week before my graduation!"_

Her order makes my escapes even harder. But I'll let Milly enjoy her final days. Where is she anyways?

After a while, Rolo and I left the work to Rivalz, and Shirley. I wonder where Milly went since she's always present at meetings. Suzaku wasn't there too. I guess he's at the base talking to Villetta. "Hurry Rolo. Let's get your homework done right away." I said as Rolo and I climbed down the stairs of the Student Council Building. Doing 8th grade homework is really easy but I don't know why Rolo find everything they teach him hard. Maybe he never actually studied in a school before…

As I was about to open the door, the door opened from the outside and Milly came in. "Oh Lelouch, going out already?" she asked me. I noticed that she wasn't in her Ashford Academy uniform but rather in an extravagant looking dress. "Uh yeah. I have to help Rolo here with his homework." I said as I patted Rolo on the head. He really loves that – and I have no idea why. "By the way, going out lately with your fancy dress?" I commented. "You really think it's fancy?" she asked me as she glanced on her sparkly violet dress.

"It is extravagant, beautiful, sparkly, fancy… what else." I said with a smile. "Milly-san is beautiful even without the dress." Rolo added. Milly smiled at our comments on her beautiful dress. I wonder how much that dress costs. Well, she's an Ashford, she can afford fancy dresses.

"I was out for a party. After that, I got these pictures developed." She said as she grabbed a small paper bag from her purse. She handed me a picture and gave Rolo a smaller version of the picture. "It's a little reminder from me… for being your president for so many years." I felt that Milly is somehow sad inside. She did have a lot of good memories in this place. Ashford Academy holds a lot of precious memories for her, for me, for Rolo, for everyone. This place is too precious to be part of the war. It holds memories too dear to be destroyed.

"Okay Lelouch. I'll meet up with the other members now. Good luck with Rolo!" Milly said as she waved goodbye and walked upstairs – and tripped on her dress at the 6th step. "Come on Rolo, let's go." I said as I pushed Rolo forward but he didn't react at all. I grabbed his hand and opened the door. "Rolo, I said let's go." I repeated but Rolo remained focused on the picture Milly gave. "Rolo?"

I glanced at the picture Milly gave. I saw Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, Arthur, Nina, Shirley, Me, Rolo, Kallen and Nunnally… Since when did Rolo and Nunnally have a picture taken together and how come Milly knows about Nunnally? Kallen already left before Rolo even arrived here and I don't even remember having a picture taken with all of us together. Maybe it's just digital editing. I'm thinking too much. It's just digital editing, Lelouch. "Rolo, it's just a digital edit. Come on now." I said.

Rolo and I headed for the base. On our way, Rolo still kept on looking at the photograph Milly gave us. There's something in the picture that's bothering Rolo – and I hope it isn't Nunnally. On our way to the library, Suzaku ran rapidly pass us. He's late for another meeting _again. _"Oy Suzaku! Hurry up before Milly gets angry!" I shouted at the running lad. "Okay!" he replied and he soon disappeared out of our sight.

"So Suzaku's out, it'll be safe for us to come inside the base now." I said. We entered the library and wandered around. No one's in the library besides us. Even the two librarians aren't here. "It's empty?" Rolo asked. An empty library rarely occurs here in Ashford. "I guess it is." I replied. We were walking towards the entrance of the base when a female student with long black hair comes our way. "It isn't empty."

The girl stood behind us like she was waiting for something. Since we can't reveal to her our base, we have to act like we're here in the library for a purpose. "Let's grab a book to pass the time." Rolo suggested. We searched through the library for books to read.

Rolo found a book that interests him, about an orphan kid who was left with his aunt and uncle. He discovers that his parents were actually wealthy and that they didn't die in a car accident, but was murdered instead. The book's author is a European and the book is called "Harry Potteur"

I managed to get a book that I'm interested in. It's about a girl who stood up for her sister who was chosen to participate in a game where teens kill each other. I find the story interesting because the girl is also a rebel, just like me. The story's author is Britannian and its title is "Hunger Gamez"

The girl that we wanted to get rid of just grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading near us. I think she didn't even choose which book to read or what book she's interested in. Instead, she only grabbed a random book in front of her. Minutes went by and the girl still won't leave. She still can see us entering the base from where she is sitting. This is getting boring. I'll just geass her when she sees us entering.

Rolo and I walked towards the entrance, with the mysterious girl following us. I pulled a book that reads 'Bases' from the shelf and a keypad mysteriously appeared from the wall. I typed in the code correctly and the wall started to move revealing the entrance. The girl behind us didn't seem to be surprised at all. Now, time to geass her.

I removed the contact lens C.C. gave me and looked at the girl directly. I can see she has blue eyes and she's about my age. "Forget this base." I said. Then, a red ring appeared on her eyes. Perfect.

As I turned my back behind the geassed girl, she called my name "Lelouch."  
Isn't geass supposed to be taking effect? She shouldn't be able to speak or do anything for like 5 seconds. I looked back at her and I saw her remove the black hair. It's only a wig.

It's the fiery Ace of Elevens all along. Kallen.

"Very convincing isn't it? Even you got tricked." She said with a smile. To my defeat, I sighed. "Very convincing, indeed." Kallen put her black wig back. The three of us walked inside the base were Villetta was waiting for us. She sat on her usual high chair with her legs crossed. "What took you so long?" she said, annoyed.

"Kallen here dressed up very convincingly." I said as I sat down on one of the chairs. Kallen quickly went to Rolo and asked what his homeworks are. Rolo pulled some of his books, notebooks and 3 sheets of paper from his backpack. Then, Kallen sat next to Rolo and they did the homework together. I can't believe Kallen is this determined to help a 15-year old do his homework. There's something wrong with Kallen, and I can tell by the way she acts with Rolo. She's just _too_ determined.

"Stop staring at her." Villetta snapped. Then I realized, I've been staring at Kallen for so long, it looks awkward. "It's not what you think." I said but Villetta only laughed in response.

"Haha. Very funny. I bet my suffering during your gym classes is pretty funny too." I said. Since I blackmailed her, she has to do something to get me back. And I'm guessing my suffering during her classes is her way of doing so. "Don't blame me for making you repeat it four times. You're the one who was absent." She said. Of course she's right. I was absent because I was Zero.

"Now, onto the Special Administrative Region, you really agreed on that?" she asked me in disbelief. Good. At least Villetta didn't counter me. I nod at her and said "Don't worry about it. I have a selfish plan up ahead." My plan isn't really that special. It's just like how I used Britannia's bubbles against them, turning their own against them. Like how the moon steals the sun's light and uses it.

"Ohh.. Interesting." She said. Suddenly, some files on the far corner of the room fell down from the shelf. "Must be the rats." Villetta said as she grabbed the files on the floor. I noticed something at the entrance that resembles a fringe. Wait… it looks like blue hair. I stood up to get a better view of that fringe but it's already gone.

Villetta and I continued our little chat while Kallen helped Rolo with his homework.

Afterwards, Villetta left as she said "I have some other matters to attend to besides being a terrorist."

I invited Kallen over at the Student Council Building – aka my home – since the members of the student council already left and it's safe for a terrorist to be around here. I'm sure Riza won't notice that Kallen is a terrorist.

When we arrived, the place is hollow and empty. The lights and appliances were turned off and the place is just silent. Riza isn't here. I searched around the place and found no signs of Riza. Great. First day on the job and she's already out of town.

Kallen took off her wig and placed it on a pile of pillows – it's a gift from Milly. She then offered to help with the cooking in Riza's place but I took down her offer. As I cooked spaghetti and some fried potatoes, Rolo and Kallen were busy watching TV. There's nothing really good on Britannia TV but at least it helps you from being bored.

I served the spaghetti and fried potatoes on 3 plates, one plate for each of us. Rolo, Kallen and I assembled at the table, ready to eat dinner, when the TV started broadcasting an "Emergency Britannian Announcement"

"What are they going to broadcast now?" Kallen said, annoyed. The huge texts that say "Emergency Britannian Announcement" covered the whole screen for about 10 seconds until the governor-general appeared. Nunnally.

"Good Afternoon, everyone. As you all know, I am Nunnally vi Britannia, your governing general of Area 11. I want to invite the Japanese in the ghettos and around Japan to join us in the Special Administrative Region. Also, every Britannian who wishes to participate is also welcome in the ceremony. The inauguration will start at 3pm tomorrow afternoon by the Grand Stand near the South China Sea." Then, Nunnally made a childish, yet sweet and very innocent, laugh. "I wish to see all of you there. Good Evening and have a wonderful day!" With that, the broadcast ended.

The three of us continued to stare at the TV, even after the emergency broadcast ended and the channel returned to its normal shows. "Have something else planned?" Kallen asked me as she bit a fried potato. "I agreed with Nunnally, didn't I?"

Kallen and Rolo ate their dinner that I made for them but I didn't bother to move my spoon and fork or even my dinner. I wonder how Nunnally will react tomorrow at my hidden surprise for Britannia. I just pray that it won't harm her in any way.

My thoughts were disturbed when a knock at the door came. It's probably Riza. Finally, she's home.

Then… a masculine voice came from the door. Riza? "Hey Lelouch, It's Suzaku. Can I come in?"

Kallen quickly gobbled up her potato, placed her plate on the sink and ran for my room where she locked herself in. "Uhh….. sure… Suzaku." I said. Suzaku opened the door and entered the room. He's wearing his Japanese clothes this time and he looks sweaty. "Been training?" I asked him wonderfully with a fake smile. "Uhh yeah. Hey Lelouch, you didn't see Arthur here anywhere, right?" he asked me as he looked left and right.

Now that's a relief. I thought he noticed Kallen or something. "I didn't. No cats around here." I said as I looked under the table. "None here." Rolo added as he ate more of the spaghetti. "Can I search your place then?" he asked me and I nod in response.

I pretended to enjoy the meal while Suzaku searched all over the place. Under the sofa, under the TV, under the cabinets, on the chandelier, everywhere. "I guess you'll be busy tomorrow huh?" I asked him as I grabbed my plate and placed it on the sink. He surely will be, he's the Knight of Seven after all. Let's see how he brags about how he got that position of a Knight… traded his own friend, huh?

"Uhh… yeah… I guess…. Thanks for letting me search the place. Bye." And with that, Suzaku left. Now that was fast. I bet he didn't really lost Arthur but used the cat as an excuse to search all over the place. You can find nothing here. Kallen locked herself in my room.

After a few seconds, Kallen went out of my room and asked "Is he gone?" "He is." Rolo said as he placed his plate on the sink. Kallen let out a sigh and looked up the wall clock. "Bye Lelouch, Rolo. It's already getting late." She said worriedly.

She reached for her black wig under the huge pile of pillows. Then suddenly, I remembered Milly's picture. "Hey Kallen, before you leave, look what Milly got us." I said as I handed her the photo of the Student Council. She glanced at it for a few seconds before she said her first remark of the photo. "It's edited?" Well, it's obviously edited anyways. "Obviously." I said with a smile. "Even if it's edited, I don't get why they need to include me. I'm a terrorist that they hate." Kallen said sadly. "Because you're part of the student council family." Rolo said as he washed the plates on the sink.

I can see Kallen's mood change a little. Kallen put her wig back on and left without saying goodbye. I looked out the window and saw her running outside. I wonder where she's going to stay tonight.

After Rolo's done with the dishes, I headed for my room, ready to take a loooooong nap and be ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be one of the Black Knight's greatest moves. I have planned it perfectly that Britannia wouldn't see it coming.

I was about to fall asleep when someone knocked at my door. "Nii-san." It's Rolo. I climbed out of bed and opened the door, only to see Rolo holding some papers. "I guess this will be useful. It's Riza-san's bio-data." He said as he gave me the papers and left. I let out a big yawn and glanced at her bio-data.

Even if I feel very very sleepy, I read her data form, seeing that Rolo wouldn't give me these when it doesn't have anything interesting in it. As I read her name, location, history, something from my past started to ignite at the back of my head. I closed my eyes to figure it out. Why is Riza so familiar? Why is Riza someone from my past? Why is Riza related to me.. somehow…

I opened my eyes and I saw her name "Riza Rouge."

That's it. She's not Riza Rouge.

She's Riaz Lamperouge.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

Chapter beta-reader is TheLazyArtist22.

Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows, and even the views! ^^  
So big surprise, Riza the maid is actually Riaz Lamperouge from Lelouch's past.

Any feed backs you can give is very-much appreciated!

Also, Harry Potter and Hunger Games doesn't belong to me. The two books are just awesome. I managed to finish "The Hunger Games" in 11 hours xD.


End file.
